Under the Bridge
by A Unique Kunoichi
Summary: Things have changed since Haruko came to Mabase, causing Naota and Mamimi to drift apart. Can an afternoon under the bridge mend a relationship between two friends?  NoataxMamimi


Under the Bridge

By a Unique Kunoichi

_This is my first shot at a FLCL fanfic. I orginally first saw the anime years ago - four of three ago, when I was watching AS and it came on. I'd only seen a few episodes up until two years ago in anime club, but even then I'd only seen up to episode three._

_Recently my friend changed his Facebook picture to Naota, and that rekindled my interest in the anime. After having rewatched it three times, I think it's safe to say I have FLCL fever! Well, that gave me the idea to write this. I tried to keep everyone as IC as possible, although I'm not sure how well that may have worked. I realize some events may be out of order, but I personally think it doesn't throw things off too terribly much._

_Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are always welcome. Flames, however, are not._

_Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL/Fooly Cooly/Furi Kuri. _

School had let out not long ago and Noata, Ninamori, Masahi, and Gaku were walking home. Gaku was chattering on about how sporks were much cooler than chopsticks while the other three gave their partial attention. As they were going by the lake, umbrellas in hand, one of them - Masashi - halted to a stop.

This caused Gaku, Naota, and Ninamori to do so, too.

"Hey, who's that?"

"That's Naota's wife!" Gaku chimed.

Sure enough Mamimi was by the river, squeezing out her skirt. She saw the four of them and looked up.

It was then that Naota saw them...her eyes. They looked dead, as did her facial expression. He turned around and walked away, headed in her direction.

"Naota, where are you going?" Ninamori called.

"He's going to see his wife!" Gaku exclaimed. "They're going to smooch! Smooooch!"

Naota ignored them and continued on his way. By the time he'd gotten under the bridge it'd started to rain. He knew she'd be there. Mamimi always was. And there she was at the edge of the ground, clothes damp, feet bare in the river. He stood over her with his umbrella, and she turned her head.

"Hey, chief." That same line, but without the usual playfulness, liveliness it once possessed. "What are you doing here?" Mamimi's expression and eyes were the same as moments ago. Although Naota wouldn't admit it, it freaked him the hell out.

"What are you talking about? I always come by here." He feigned indifference, nonchalance. "Why are you all wet?"

"I got splashed. I couldn't find Ta-kun."

"That cat?" Naota sighed. "You name everyone that." Mamimi was silent. "He's not coming back."

"Neither were you," Mamimi countered, which surprised him. She was really off today. "I thought I wasn't cool enough for you anymore, chief. Not like Haru-san."

Noata tensed.

"You like her. You hang out with her and do perverted stuff. You like her, Ta-kun."

"That's not true!" he spat, throwing his umbrella to the side. "I...I don't feel anything for Haruko! She's an adult that needs to grow up!"

The whole time Mamimi's voice held a certain distance, and she kept it as she answered. "You're lying. You wouldn't be with her all the time. You'd be here, with me."

It was Naota's turn to be quiet before answering.

"Why do you care? You're just using me to think of him."

A startled cry escaped him as Mamimi grabbed his arm and tugged him down, causing Naota to land roughly on his behind. This time when she looked over to him her eyes held hurt, her blank cover having fallen away.

"I like you, Ta-kun." Mamimi leaned over and in, her hand keeping its grip on his arm while she closed her eyes.

It was effortless after getting past the shock. As her lips met his Naota lightly kissed back, his once tense body at ease. Her breath tasted like cigarettes, yet somehow Naota found at the moment he didn't care. When Mamimi pulled away they lay there together in silence and watched the sunset. It was then that Naota remembered that one evening of the fire not long ago. As the memory flooded back to him, so did the promise he'd inwardly made.

_'I asked myself what I could do for Mamimi. I decided to stay by her side - forever.'_

_Wow...this looked so much longer when I wrote it on my iPod. I'm sorry it's so short, and I hope it at least made for a decent read. As stated before, please review, but do not flame. I'll be overjoyed if this gets favorited. To those who have read, thank you for your time!_


End file.
